Demon Deals
by Demonicruler83
Summary: Harry makes a deal with a demon to save his brother now he has to face his family. What will happen? Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.
1. Past

_"Mommy when are you going to be back?" Brilliant green eyes stared up at his mother._

_"Around your bed time Harry." She said smiling moving his fringe from his eyes._

_"Lily we have to leave don't worry Peter's going to be here with them." James said putting an arm around Lily's waist._

_"Yeah mamma we be fine." My youngest Zack said._

_Lily cast another look at her boys. They were heading to the ministry for the auror end of the year celebration._

_"Okay just let me..." I trailed off hugging my boys._

_"Come on Lily." James called standing by the floo._

_"Bye Mom Bye Dad." They called as their parents left._

_Peter yelped and suddenly they were bound by ropes unable to move. Peter rolled up his sleeve and there was Harry's eyes widened was a dark mark the sign of a true Lord Voldemort follower. Harry struggled more lashing with his magic but it was no use the were still bound._

_"Zack I love you." Harry whispered looking at his brother._

_"Harry what's going on." Zack cried._

_Harry was interrupted by the floo. There standing in all his evil was Voldemort._

_"Ah..The Potter brats."_

_He raised his arm and called out._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_As the spell sped to them time slowed to a stop...almost._

_There stood a grey haired woman with yellow eyes. She wore dark robes and she had deep red nails. Her hairstyle, robes, jewelry, and her family ring meant she was noble or was close to it._

_"My name is Elizabeth Garrett and I have a deal for you Harry James Potter."_

_That day Harry made a deal to serve the demon Elizabeth Garrett and her daughter Cecilia Chou Garrett for eight years as a butler and in return Elizabeth gave her word to protect his family from the evil known as Lord Voldemort. After two months of working there Elizabeth told Harry the family's dearest secret. That Cecilia's Father was a wizard and Cecilia was a hybrid but her father cast a curse that was to kill her but instead toke her sight. She warned him that because of this he need to be her eyes and teach her how to control the magic that was resided in her core. So when Cecilia turned five harry began to teach her of his world. He grew to care for the girl and would protect her with his life._

* * *

**I hope I didn't make it sound to forward. If you find a problem with my story you can reveiw or P.M me. I want to shape this story into something great and I'll need you guess is help. :)**


	2. Welcome

**Hey you guys I would like to thank you for your support. Tell me what you think in the reveiws or P.M me.**

* * *

**Present**

Harry sighed and stared starry eyed at his beautiful work. He had spent hours on the hedges around the giant mansion trying to even them and make them look acceptable for the dinner tonight. A few nights ago Mistress told him that Cecilia was to attend hogwarts.

_Harry and Elizabeth were standing on a balcony looking over the roses and crops. They did this often just standing there staring and talking of matters of utmost importance away from prying eyes and listening ears._

_"Harry I got a letter today." Elizabeth said her eyes far gazing into some unknown world._

_"Mistress... was it from the school... for Cecilia?" Harry asked hesitating slightly._

_"Yes and No Harry." She said._

_Turning to face him she put a hand on his shoulder and her yellow eyes searched his._

_"They want me to be a teacher for history of magic as well. Because of the situation I decided to hold a dinner with them as my guest." Harry's eyes widen in shock and he looked over the grounds once more. _

_"Who will be there?" He asked his voice respectful as always._

_"Professors McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madam __Pomfrey, Albus, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter." The last to names caught him off guard. _

_He had known they were professors. His mom Muggle studies and His dad defense but he didn't know why the needed to come. He looked at Madam. She gazed deeply into his eyes _

_"Don't worry Harry just get ready for the dinner. It will be in four days." Her voice was soft._

_Her cloak wrapped around her as she walked away. _

Mistress was always bad with emotions. Harry mused as he headed towards the mansion. Harrys white hair covered his left eye and that was the one with the eye patch. His hair had change once he accepted to serve Mistress and Cecilia and almost as quickly she linked Cecilia and his eye. He had one green eye and under the eye patch a orange one. Harry had grown to now stand at 5 feet and 6 inches he was short for a boy his age but that was because of the magic at work.

"Harry." Mistress whispered.

Harry heard it all the same. As part of the perks of being there butler was that once the linked was established the servant could hear their masters call from anywhere. Moving his arm up he made a camera frame with his fingers and with a little magic called "Return to master side" and he disappeared.

Mistress was waiting quietly and a sudden pop announced Harry's arrival. Harry kneeled.

"You called Mistress?" He said.

"Stand. The guest are to arrive any minute and you are to greet them. I also want you to inform Cecilia and get her ready." She turned and walked to her room.

* * *

"Harry where have you been all day I've been lonely." Cecilia said.

She was wearing a white dress with black ribbons holding her white hair in two curly pigtails. She was sitting on the window sill looking at the sky but seeing nothing.

"I was in the garden. Did you bathe?" Harry asked.

She shook her head.

"Well go do that real quick call if you need help, I'll find your formal dress." Harry made a shoo motion and went to dig in the wardrobe.

When she returned he cast a drying spell on her hair and handing her the dress. It was an old deep red dress with ruffles. He helped her dress and as he had just straightened the bottom he heard and alarm. He apparated to the main hall. With a snap the house was righted the dining hall was cleaned and table set with plates, utensils, and food. The lights were on and music was playing softly from the ball room. He cleaned his clothes. He wore a white button up with a vest and a bow tie. He also wore black slacks. Finally after a few minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door. He opened it with a bow.

"Welcome."

* * *

**I know it took me a while but I was trying to get it straight and some stuff came up.**

**Review**** if you have questions or you can PM me.**


	3. Vistor

**I would like to thank geetac and jh831 for reviewing and thank you jh831 I have fixed that and don't heist to tell me what else needs to be fixed.**

* * *

"Welcome"

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward and Harry resided.

"No need to bow young man." Albus said grinning.

"I follow my teachings sir." And with a graceful wave of his hand they were inside and there coats were hanging on the coat rake.

"Right this way. Mistress is waiting in the dining hall." He waited till they had composed themselves he started walking.

"Tell me you're the potion master of hogwarts correct?" Harry asked Snape who was in the back of the group.

"That is correct." Snape said.

"I have read your work." Harry stated simply.

Snape arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"And you understood it?" He asked.

"But of course my Mistress explained it and I must say it was brilliant. Ah... Here we are."

They walked in and there at the head of the table was Elizabeth Garrett and her daughter Cecilia was on her right.

"Welcome take a seat. This is Cecilia my daughter and that is Harry our butler." Harry lead them to their sits.

Lily stared at the boy. His name was Harry just like her boy and he had similar facial features but the hair and eye color kept at bay the hope it was her son. Everyone felt a tingling in the wards and gasped.

"Harry it seems we have an...unexpected visitor to tend to." Mistress said waving her hands lazily.

"Please enjoy your meal I shall return momentarily." Straightening his vest, he left on those words.

"Will he be alright?" James asked.

"Of course he serves the Grant family he is nothing less than great. Now let us began the meal."

**outside**

Harry slipped on a pair of black gloves and moved his hair out from his face showing both eyes. Harry opened the door with a stern face showing.

"How may I help you Sir?" Harry said in a bored drawl.

"I'm here for ." The man who was a good six feet with long red hair and pale feature says.

"Which one?" Harry asked heart racing.

"Her name is Cecilia." The man said.

He had leaned down enough for Harry to see his eyes the were a bright violet. Harry smirked and stepped out shutting the door behind them.

"Now why would you need her?" Harry asked already twining magic into thin lines of wire attached atop the fingers of the glove.

"My boss would like to finish what he started." The lackey said.

"I'm afraid I can not help you" Harry said.

"Then I will have to use force." He yelled running at Harry.

Harry held a hand up to his face and slung his arm towards him the magical wire neatly diced the violet eyed man into chunks. The chunks started burning and all that was left was ash which moments later blow away in the wind.

**Inside**

They were just finishing the arrangements for Cecilia when Harry stepped in with a canary got the cream look on his face.

"Was our visitor dealt with accordingly?" Mistress asked.

"Harry nealed beside her and nodded.

"Yes my mistress he was dealt with accordingly." Harry said.

"Good. Oh also I have agreed to there request and you will be a student along with Cecilia."

* * *

**Hello everyone I am alive as you can tell. I know my chapters are short but they well get longer.**


	4. Arrangements

**Im back for a while. Here we go...!**

* * *

Harry stared at his mistress.

"Mistress I can not possible go who will care for the house?" Harry stuttered his face complete shock.

"Harry it will be fine you can have a proper education now." Mistress smirked raising her glass to her lips trying and failing to hold it.

"Mistress as the only servant of this property and family I am te-"

Harry jumped as Mistress slammed her cup on the table its contents spilling slightly. Everyone was looking between them (Except Cecilia.)

"You are exactly that a servant. You tell me nothing and you obey my command till your death am I clear!" She growled her eyes a blazing yellow.

Harry looked startled but he nodded kneeling he grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry I should not have forgotten my place Mistress." He stood and waved his hand to clear the table.

"I am sure your school is excellent thank you for the offer. When shall we be needed?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"September the 1st my dear boy." He said.

He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"We must take leave."

"Oh Please stay the night its to dangerous in the dark here." Mistress said eyeing harry.

"Harry show them to the rooms on the third floor." She waved him off.

He bowed lifting his arm in a this way gesture. They followed as he lead the way.

"These are the rooms now the black door right there is off limits do not attempt to open the door unless you don't mind losing a hand." Harry chuckled.

"Now just call if you need something I must go get young master to bed. Isn't that right young master." He called looking behind him and smiling when he saw the ruffles of her dress behind tall but thin statue.

"I told you not to call me that." She grumbled holding out her arms for Harry to pick her up. He chuckled picking her up and heading off towards the black door.

He set her down after closing the door.

"Harry were those your parents?" Young master asked.

"Yes they were."

"Can I see them?"

He lifted off the eye patch and quickly peeked through the door at them.

"They are really pretty harry." Young master said.

"Yes now time for bed." He shut the door and put his eye patch back in place.

He quickly and efficiently got her ready for bed smoothing out her dress and hanging i back up after a quick cleaning charm. Harry then went to Mistresses room.

"They found her Mistress he sent him looking for her said his boss wanted to "Finish what was started". "

"Oh dear. We will have to be more careful. How did he get pass the wards?" She asked glancing at Harry.

"He wasn't a demon that's why I felt a tingle in the wards and that's why he didn't just vaporize." Harry explained.

_Harry..._Harry startled not expecting that voice. He looked at Mistress and she nodded. He bowed and left for the guest. He knocked on James and Lily room door and saw lily wrapped in a robe.

"I was wondering if there were any pajamas or a shirt I could borrow." She said blushing.

Harry nodded and snapped his fingers. A silk night gown appeared. He handed to her and felt a sting in the wards. He appeared at the front gate and saw _Them.._..


	5. The Great Five

**I have reload this story because of problems with the chapter and format. I have also add and made it longer do enjoy and remember if your confused or find something wrong please P.M me or review and I will be sure to fix or explain it as best I can.**

There standing at the gate were three of the great five of who lead the most powerful clans in the demon world.

"A human! Why are you in Elizabeth's home! What have you done to her you...you creature!?" A woman no not any common woman mortal or demon this was a woman who lead the battles that started the clans.

She was called Lighting Bolt for her swift ways of disabling her enemies. She was tall wearing old armor that in the light just right you can see the imprints from where the swords or other weapons had hit yet were unable to get through. She had hair as pale and silvery as the blade of the sword that was sheathed on her back. She had hate in her eyes that illuminated the icy blue making them seem able to anything in there path.  
She moved her hand to her back quickly holding the blade in front of her. A hand caught her before she could attack and that tan hand lead to Daiki the man who fought the political wars. He wore expensive robes that shine a deep red. He was bald but these only added to his look one of strength, and nobility. He never shed a drop of blood yet he helped when the war. On his arm was Moonlight a young girl with a crazed but calm look in her eyes. She wore a white gown that flowed almost like waves down to the ground which seemed to worship her. She fought on the front lines using her power to bend light and command earth to trap and kill hundreds of enemies. Some even though they lived have nightmares still of the one who had pale blue hair and in the white dress who with a single twitch of her finger could take out everyone around her. "

Lighting that's enough! Even though I would like to know why there is a human *Sniff*...no not human a wizard here, we must speak with Elizabeth first." Daiki said taping Moonlights arm when she giggled.

"What is so funny my dear?"

"Do you not see it...No of course you don't...only I have seen it and only I can read it *Giggle...giggle* " She trailed off and just laid her head on his arm.

"Your wife is still eccentric Daiki." Elizabeth said stepping from the shadows.

"Where's Night? Is this not a meeting?" She asked.

" Night was the last leader he was born from the war, from the darkness was were he stood watching and waiting. He had long hair with bangs that fell over his eyes. He was more modern he wore a black button up opened over a black t-shirt followed by black pants and studded belt.

"He has a matter to settle. Now we are here because we heard you have a daughter and as part of our duties we have come to see if she is a suitable Heiress to your legacy. Cant have a incompetent ruler and member of the great five can we?" Lighting said.  
Mistress merely smirked.

"Harry."

Harry snapped to attention.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Take them to the meeting chambers I will get Cecilia." Harry bowed and motioned them to follow.

"So tell how long have you been serving Elizabeth?" Daiki asked.

Harry turned his eyes to him.

"Eight years."

"Harry quickened his pace to the chamber. He just prayed the meeting would go will.

"Awww don't worry harry we don't bite." Moonlight giggled clearly reading the discomfort on Harry's face.

Harry wasn't worried about that even thought they were the three of the most powerful leaders in the world he figured he could take them till Mistress arrived.

"What is it that you really want with my Mistress?" Harry asked his head tilled slightly and his right eyebrow raised that it hides behind his hair.

"Look you little beggar, We don't have to tell you anything for all we know your magic could be controlling Eliza-" She was cut off by Harry moving swiftly to stand in front of her. His hair changing like a candle flickering in the wind from white to black. The magic threads in his hands were waving in the air around him like a flame ready to devour at a moments notice.

"How dare you say that! I have served my Mistress and her daughter for eight faithful years. I have done nothing but protect and care for them to my best quality." He hissed the air sparking around him.

"HARRY!" A yell echoed down the hall.

Harry turned slowly his head tilled back his eye that was not covered by the eye patch was a now a killer emerald his hair still white but with black streaks. Elizabeth stood in front of Cecilia who was clenching on to her like this was her float in a sea of madness. Harry calmed down but as the anger left his face it was replaced with shock and . Shock from the lose of control allowed a brief moment for lighting to escape from him. Harry walked slowly but full of purpose to his Mistress. Knelling in front of her and he looked straight into her eyes.

"Mistress please for give me for my behavior this evening. Not only did I question your orders when I have no place to, but I also attacked your guest while my job as the only servant to the Garrett is to see to it that my masters reputation and standing our keep and represented in this house. Mistress I am sorry." His head had bowed towards the end and his voice had gotten thick with emotion.

She laid a gentle hand but firm hand his shoulder.

"Go to your room we shall call if we need you. We will be talking about your rudeness later. Do change your eye back to the right color and for heavens sake change your hair back!" She yelled her voice laced with disappointment.

Cecilia was shivering still from the intense anger that had long since vanished but hearing the tone of her mothers voice she started shaking harder. Harry slowly stood turned and walked to his room all the while feeling a sense of shame at having acted that way and having his master see him like that.

**Lily Pov**

"James?" I called.

"Yes dear?" He said he was stretched on the bed with no shirt on but he did have Pajama bottoms on.

"Doesn't that boy look like Harry." I said.

James sighed and shut the book he had been reading. He stood an wrapped his arms around me.

"Harry is gone lily has been for eight years." He said the urge to cry made his voice thick.

"Didn't you see him? He has your face he has my build." I said looking at him with a desperate stare.

"He has white hair no one on either side of our family has that trait and the eye no one has those either. Face it our harry is gone this boy even though they share a name IS. NOT. HARRY!" He shouted shaking me a little but turning away from me quickly.

I knew he had turned so that I would not see him cry. I could see his shoulder shaking and I heard the sobs. By now my tears were flowing freely.

"Im sorry James." I said and he sighed with glasses in one hand wiping away tears with the other.

"Lets got to bed Lily" He held out his hand and I toke it.

That night we had dreams of what our lives could have been if Harry had survived.

* * *

**That is my longest chapter so far. I now know where I'm going with this better so the chapters should not only get longer but should also make a lot more sense. Thank you to ****jh831, HP Girl 28, and ****Sakura Lisel for telling me about the error with Chapter five an thank you jh831 I will finish the stories i have now before starting any new ones.**


End file.
